Inside My Head
by mariaovoxo
Summary: While away on vacation, Julia and Logan get together, which they are very happy about. When they go back home there are some obstacles in their relationship, some very minor ones, and some dealing with over-protectiveness, jealousy, cheating, and some more jealousy.  Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is in celebration of what happened yesterday(11-20-11) and today(11-21-11- Elevate!) Yesterday, I MET BIG TIME RUSH. It was amazing! Carlos called me a sweetie3. It was wonderful.

* * *

><p>'Take me by the tongue and I know you, kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you, got them moves like Jag-.' Groaning, I woke up to stop the loud music and vibration of my phone.<p>

"Hello" I answered groggily, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Julia" It was Kendall. "Are you ready? We're outside right now" I immediately sat upright and looked at the time, it was 12:04. Shit!

"Uh, just come in, the doors unlocked; make your selves at home. I'll be right out." I hung up without hearing his response.

"Mike! I told you to wake me up at 9!" I hissed at my boyfriend, who was currently laying next to me; texting someone. I rolled my eyes; he's probably texting one of his stupid meathead football friends.

"Sorry" he mumbled, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

"You're such a prick sometimes, I swear. You know I take a long time to get ready, our flights in three hours!"

"Three hours is enough time" he replied bitterly.

"What about _traffic_? Idiot."

"Can you stop yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Whatever", and he went back to texting. I snatched his phone away. "What the fuck!"

"Can you stop? I'm trying to talk to you. Your stupid football friends won't die if you don't reply as soon as you get their text."

"I'm not texting my 'stupid football friends'. Anyways, you know how I feel about you going to New York with _three _other guys! You're lucky I'm even letting you go" I laughed without humor.

"You're letting me go? I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thanks." I felt Mike's phone vibrate, my eyes flashed down to the screen to see 'New Message from: Kristen'. I glared at the name of my ex-bestfriend.

"_Kristen?_ You told me you stopped talking to her!" I shouted angrily. I threw the phone into his chest.

"Oh, so now I can't talk to my friends?"

"Since when was she your friend? Getting naked with each other isn't exactly a friendship."

"Babe, come on, that was before we got together"

"And what about at that Halloween party?"

"That was a-"

"A mistake? Please, Mike. That's the oldest excuse ever." I sighed quietly, frowning to myself. "Are you cheating on me again with her?"

"No! Of course not! Don't you trust me?" I didn't answer him.

"Fine. If you don't trust me, I guess we … I guess we should just break up. A relationship is nothing without trust. I trust you enough to go to a different state with 4 guys, and know you won't do anything!" I felt tears brim my eyes.

"No Mike, it's her I don't trust!" He shook his head, and got up. He roamed around the room, taking whatever stuff he had lying around. "Mike.." I sniffed. He looked up at me and, I could see the pain in his eyes before he tore his gaze away from mine. He walked over to me, and looked away.

"I love you, but…." He sighed and left. Tears started to fall down on my face, and before I knew it, someone was hugging me. The familiar scent of mint and car leather told me it was Carlos; I hugged back tightly, burying my head in his chest.

"Jule, what's wrong?" Logan asked. Great, I guess all the guys are here; seeing me cry like an idiot. Sniffing and pulling back slightly, I answered.

"Mike. He…broke up with me"

"He's not worth your tears, Julia. And I know you know it." Carlos stated firmly.

"Yeah Julia, we know you can do better sweetie" James said softly.

"I know" I sniffed, "but I love him." I sighed and coughed quietly. "I'm gonna go get ready, sorry about this you guys. I promise I won't take long."

"It's ok. Take your time" Carlos said, giving me a small reassuring smile. I smiled back softly before going to take a quick shower. In a record time of 25 minutes, I walked out of the bathroom into the room, quickly putting on the clothes I left the night before. Letting my still soaked hair wet the back of my shirt, I quickly scrambled around putting everything I didn't pack the night before in my carry-on. I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to James.

"Who's going with who?" James asked once he saw me.

"Well Julia's taking her car, and I'm taking mine" Kendall started. "All of our suitcases are already loaded up in my car, so I guess I can only take someone in my passenger seat."  
>"Wait, then how did you all get here…?"<p>

"It was kinda of uncomfortable…..me and Logan had to be squished together in the backseat." Carlos stated

"So you two can come with me."

Once everybody was in a car, we headed out. Thankfully the traffic wasn't that bad. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was in the first class area, with Logan and James by my side. I took my blackberry out of my pocket and unlocked it. Sighing I look at the messages I had from Mike, saying that he was going to come by the apartment later and getting the rest of his stuff. Frustrated I ran my fingers through my hair, and angrily threw my phone in my lap.

"Hey, are you ok?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Nodding slowly, I smiled.

"I guess. He was kinda a …. Jerk anyways. I'm just gonna forget everything. I mean we are going on vacation, right? So it's whatever, anyways, I'm still so excited! I haven't been in New York in so long! Oh my god, I hope we have a snowball fight, and we can make a snowman, an-"

"Julia, you're rambling." Logan smiled at me, while James laughed.

"Shut up Logan" I mumbled punching his shoulder lightly. He laughed brushing the punch off.

"Shut up Logan" all four of them mimicked. I frowned, pouting.

"I do not sound like that!" They laughed at me. I smiled, they can always make me feel better. I stuck my tongue out at them and took my iPod out.

"Butt faces" I breathed out, putting the earphones in. Singing to my self, I took out my bottle of Starbucks coffee and started to drink.

"And I was like Baby, baby, baby ohh, Baby, baby, baby, no, Baby, baby, baby oh, I thought you'd always be mi-" I stopped realizing they were looking at me.

"What?" I glared at them as they started to laugh.

Before I knew it I was dozing off, my head dropping down to James' shoulder. A few minutes later I woke up frowning.

"You're not comfortable" I mumbled, my head moved over to Logan's shoulder. Smiling softly to myself I nuzzled my head closer. "You're soft"

"But I work out everyday" I laughed as I heard the frown in his voice.

"No, I like you soft" I murmured before going to sleep.

"Hey, wake up" Yawning I look up at Logan. "Look, it's snowing" I immediately perked up, looking past Logan and Carlos to see the tiny flakes falling down. A huge smile made its way on my face.

"Oh! Look! We're almost landing!" They laughed at me. "What?" I frowned.

"I thought you were 20 not 8" Carlos chucked.

"Whatever Carlos" I was practically jumping in my seat when we landed, and when we were allowed to leave I grabbed my carry-on, and tried to get out as fast as possible.

"We're in New York!" I grinned widely as we made our way to get our luggage.

Parking in front of the apartment building we were going to stay for the next three months, my jaw nearly dropped. It was beautiful, to say the least, and the fresh snow that covered the roof and grass added to the effect. I stepped outside, and the cold immediately hit me. Being used to the sun's warm rays in California I felt like I was freezing. I quickly pulled my hood on before I grabbed my carry-on, and helped put our luggage on the cart Kendall brought from the lobby.

I was practically jumping when we reached our floor. We rented a whole two floors, with 5 rooms, a living room-upstairs and downstairs-, kitchen, and 2 bathrooms. Once the door opened we all raced inside to look get a room.

"I call this one!" James shouted from upstairs. I peered into the first room I found. The walls were a soft blue, and the carpet white. The bedside table was a cream color, and the so was the desk and dresser. It had a queen sized bed, a big closet, and its own bathroom. The windowsill was a seat, and had cushions on it, and there was a small couch in the corner. I grinned to myself.

"This one is so mine!" I placed my carry-on on the desk, and went to get my other stuff. I quickly spotted my lavender suitcases and pulled some bags off of them. Once I had all my bags I frowned, trying to carry and push them at the same time.

"Why did I pack so much" I mumbled to myself.

"Need some help?" I looked up to see a smirking Kendall.

"Yes, please"

"Weakling" he sang, taking two bags.

"Shut up!" I laughed "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. It's pretty cool here, don't you think?"

"Yeah, thanks" I smiled as he put the bag in the room.

"Anytime, anytime." And he was on his way upstairs. I pulled my bags in the room and started to unpack. Before I left LA I made sure to buy some warm clothes. As I was singing to my self, setting up my laptop on the desk I heard a knock on the door. It was James.

"Hey, Jule, we're going grocery shopping, you wanna go?" I bit my lip thinking.

"Um, no thanks, ill finish packing and take a shower. Oh, and don't forget to buy me cookies, thanks!"

"No problem" he said laughing.

After my shower I went downstairs to watch TV. Humming to myself, I jumped when Logan said hi.

"Don't do that!" He laughed, and apologized. "I thought you went grocery shopping with them."

"Well I was, but they left when I was in the middle of my shower." I laughed at him.

"I can't wait till they bring me my cookies!" I sang happily.

"You shouldn't be eating all the cookies you do. One day you won't fit into your clothes, and I'll be there, laughing at you."

"Shut it" I sat down next to him "What are you watching?"

"Black Swan or something, I have no idea."

"Ew, that movie is freaking weird." I leaned over him and grabbed the remote. "Oh, oh, oh!" I put on Paranormal Activity 3.

"Those movies aren't even scary." Logan scoffed.

"This one is! Come on Logan; just watch it with me please!"

"Fine, I'll stay because I know you'll get scared." he smirked.

"Oh, yeah, totally"

By the end of the movie Logan was the one who shrieked at anything that popped up unexpectedly at the screen, while I sat there laughing my head off.

"That was not funny!"

"Oh my god, yes it is" I clutched my stomach, as I rolled over laughing harder. "Oh no! Watch out! It's Toby!" I mimicked him in a deep voice. He glared at me, but his lips curled into a mischievous smile. Oh no.

"You know what's funny?" he scooted over closer. "This!" He started to tickle my sides.

"STOP!" I shrieked loudly "Logan! Stop!" I was panting for breath trying to push him off. "Logan! Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Oh my god, I think I'm gonna piss myself!" Laughing, Logan stopped, and sat back down. I pouted, and crossed my arms.

"Not cool Loge, not cool."

After a while the guys came back, and Carlos made dinner- with my help of course- and we watched Grown Ups before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Did you like it so far? Please leave a review, and tell me what you think of it!<p>

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Around 12 the next morning everyone was still sleeping, snoring happily in their rooms, except for me of course.

'For you I'd write a symphony, I'd tell the violin, it's time to sink or swi-'

"Crap. Um, hello?"

"Julia?" It was Mike, I mentally slapped myself. Duh, I forgot there was a different ring tone when he called.

"What?" it came off more bitterly than intended but I couldn't help myself.

"I came by, and got the rest of my stuff. Uh, I brought back the um, pictures of us….. And the watch you bought me last Christmas. It's all on your bed. I locked everything up good so don't worry. I lo- um…bye" and he hung up. I felt tears starting to sting my eyes. Sniffing miserably, I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As I sat at the table drinking my water, I began to cry again.

"I'm so pathetic." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the clock on the oven, it was 12:25. I heard doors open, and voices exchange greetings. Sighing to myself, I knew the first thing they would do is get food. I stared down at the table, slowly sipping my water.

"Morning Jay" I heard Kendall say

"Morning" I managed to croak out.

"What's wrong?" Carlos frowned

"Mike called" I mumbled quietly.

"Listen Jule, Mike's an idiot for breaking up with you." Kendall started.

"Yeah! You're a model, and you're going to school to become a hair stylist again right? A hot chick who can cut your hair for free sounds like a good deal to me!" James said.

"And you can cook!" Carlos added. A small smile replaced the frown on my face.

"And you're the funniest, most down to earth model I have ever met. I mean, have you met your friends?" Logan groaned. "They're so snobbish"

"They're not _that _bad" I laughed. "So, you guys need to cheer me up. What's our plan for today?"

"Wait!" Carlos exclaimed. We looked at him, confused. "Ok, so Jule, I want to ask you something important…" He looked over to James who was rolling his eyes, a knowing look on his face.

"Umm… ok." I said slowly. He kneeled down on one knee, taking a box out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrows. What is he doing?

"Julia, I know you just got out of a bad relationship, but I was wondering….. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

"Please! The ring is really nice" He opened the box to reveal a candy ring. I erupted in laughter. After I stopped laughing and calmed down, I nodded my head.

"Of course I'll marry you Carlos" I laughed as he put the ring on me. Licking it slowly I asked my previous question again. "So, what are we doing?"

"We can go get some breakfast and look around the town if you want." James suggested.

"But what if people recognize you?"

"It's not that bad, and it's usually only a few people who actually realize it's us" Logan stated.

"Ok, sounds good to me then"

* * *

><p>After we got ready we headed into the car, with Kendall driving us to a Denny's he saw yesterday. A –very hot- waiter came up to our table and asked us for our drinks.<p>

"Four coffee's please" I asked giving him a flirtatious smile. He raised his eyebrow, and sent me a sly smile back.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." When he left the guys turned to me.

"What?" I crossed my arms. "Come on you guys, I just got out of a bad relationship. I need to release my tension. "

"By having a one night stand?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes"

"But you're engaged!"

"Not really, Carlos" Carlos gasped.

"How dare you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, I have _needs_ just like you guys do."

"Well, I'm pretty sure your _fiancé_ can help you with those needs" James said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed.

"I don't think so. Carlos is like a brother to me right?" I turned to him, and he smiled.

"Exactly like a brother" he replied throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, brothers don't propose to their sisters" Logan said, rolling his eyes again. I frowned, what's eating him?

"Well, excuse me if I wanted to make her smile!" Logan was about to say something but the waiter came back, eyeing me before setting the drinks down, causing Logan to glare at him.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat yet?"

"No." Logan snapped sharply. "We need more time, thanks"

"What's wrong dude?" Kendall asked frowning.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Loge?" I asked softly.

"Don't you see the way that guy is staring at you? He's practically eye fucking you." I frowned.

"Why are you so mad? Guys stare at me a lot! I'm model, it's what guys do" He sighed, standing up and grabbing my wrist.

"Listen Jule, I care about you…a lot, and I don't want you to throw away your virginity to some guy you don't know." He said softly. What is he talking about.

"Logan, I'm not a virgin." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"But, a few months ago you told us th-"

"That I never had sex…. With Mike." He frowned.

"Oh…" he trailed off, looking upset. "But I still think you shouldn't have sex with this guy…. You're worth a lot more than a one night stand." I hugged him, the familiar scent of vanilla and Axe filling my nose. I looked up into his chocolate eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Loge" Smiling he hugged back, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I sighed, it was Mike.

"Who is it?"

"Mike" I grumbled before answering. "What do you want Michael?"

"Please, hear me out. Listen, I can understand why you were worried with me talking to Kristen again. I'm really sorry, I made a mistake. Please, babe, will you take me back?"

"What? No! You broke up with me! You already took everything back to my apartment, including that amazing watch I bought you. I can't believe you!" I hung up, letting out a frustrated groan. Logan rubbed my back, smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you, Julia." I rested my head against his shoulder, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, ok?" I mumbled before my lips pressed against his. When I pulled away both of us were smiling.

"What was that for?"

"Let's just say, I've wanted to do that for a long time" I smiled slyly.

"Why did you have to wait so long" He pouted, I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"When I met you guys, I was dating Mike, remember? And maybe when we were getting closer I was starting to have little crush on you" He smiled

"You should have dumped that loser for me" he winked. "And _maybe_ I have had a little crush on you for a while. I mean, seriously, you're amazing."

"I know" I grinned.

"Does this mean we're an item?" he gave me a crooked smile and I'm pretty sure my heart just melted.

"Whoa, slow it down sweetie. You haven't even taken me out on a date yet! This isn't a movie, where two people kiss, and confess their secret infatuation for one another, then they get together and yeah." He laughed.

"You're too much" he murmured.

"Hey, I think the guys are staring at us" I mumbled. Our heads looked over to the direction of our friends, and yep, they were watching us intently. "Let's head back, the coffee is gonna get cold." We walked back to our seats, and started sipping our coffee nonchalantly.

"Wha-" Carlos started but Logan cut him off.

"Me and Julia are going on a date." He grabbed my wrist again, and pulled me up, before turning his head back to shout; "Thanks for the free coffee!" before we left.

"But I wanted breakfast." I turned around, and was about the push open the door before Logan dragged me away.

"No. We're going on a date." I sighed.

"You know…. I know I said that you didn't take me on a date, but you don't have to take me this soon!" I crossed my arms. "You didn't even ask properly!" He rolled his eyes and faced me.

"Oh _so _sorry." I zipped up my jacket, rolling my eyes. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well….. I don't know. I just got out of a bad relationship…and I'm engaged."

"Julia!" I laughed.

"Ok, ok! I'll go on a date with you" He smiled his crooked smile, and I felt myself smiling too. "But you have to take me someplace to eat. Just saying."

After we ate breakfast, we walked around for a while, talking about anything that crossed our minds. After we ate lunch, we realized it was almost 5, and we took a taxi to the apartment. When we got there the guys were watching a movie, and drinking beer. We took our jackets off before going over to sit with the guys.

"So." Carlos said after a few minutes. "Since when were you guys a thing?"

"We're _not_ a 'thing'." I stated.

"_Yet_." Logan added. I shot him a look before explaining everything that happened at Denny's.

"You guys should get together" Kendall stated. Logan winked at me and I sighed.

"We're gonna take it slow for a while, thanks." I mumbled, focusing on the movie. My eyebrows furrowed together. "What movie is this?"

"The Exorcist." James mumbled. My eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, it's late; I should get started on dinner." I started to get up, but was pulled back down by Carlos.

"You can start on it later, just watch the movie."

"No, it's ok. I'll start it now." I started to get up but Logan stopped me.

"Are you scared?" Logan taunted a smirk on his face. I snorted.

"_No._"

"Then stay." He pulled me back down, throwing his arm around me. "Don't worry, I'll stay right here." I rolled my eyes. When I wake up screaming in the middle of the night, just note that it's Logan's fault.

Trying to get some sleep tonight was impossible. Thanks Logan.

Whenever I tried to close my eyes I felt someone was watching me. When I woke up tomorrow I would probably have bags. I rolled around, my face on the pillow, and I heard a noise. I jumped up, my eyes wide scanning the room. I let out a distressed noise, and turned on the light. Looking around the room, I rolled my eyes at myself.

"It was probably the window." I murmured to myself. Maybe if I slept with the lights on, I would feel better.

Not working.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and left the room, turning the lights off. This is Logan's fault. I went to his room, and knocked lightly. After I heard a thud, and a few mumbled curses, Logan opened the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"I can't sleep." A smirk, which I was starting to find really obnoxious, formed on his face.

"Aww, is the little girl afraid?" I frowned.

"That movie is really scary!" I pouted. "Can I please sleep with you tonight? Please?" He grinned and opened the door wider.

"You may enter." He said in a mock deep voice, if I wasn't paranoid at the moment I would laugh. I crawled into the bed, and under the covers. Logan closed the door, and shut the lights off, getting under the covers with me. His arms snaked around my waist, and I felt his breath on my neck.

"Loge…." He sighed and removed his arms from around me. "Thanks" I rolled over and kissed his cheek, my head falling to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Night, Jule." He murmured softly. I smiled.

"Loge, you were right. I _should_ have dumped you for that loser."

* * *

><p>Review, and stuff, thanks :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you; Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt, and xXbluepencilXx for following my story, and thank you; fairypowerrr for favorite-ing it (:

* * *

><p>Feeling something from under me move, I woke up. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them to see a stretching Logan.<p>

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Morning, Jule." I looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, it was 5:23. I groaned.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I had to pee." He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok." I shivered, frowning. "It's so cold in here, Loge."

"I know, I turned the heater off, it was getting to hot."

"Put it back on! I feel like it could be 30 degrees in here." Logan rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop being a drama queen."

"I'm _not_." I shivered again, and pulled the covers around me tighter.

"Poor baby." Logan cooed. He pulled me closer to him, his body heat making me warmer. I smiled, my arms wrapping around his waist.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He nodded, resting his head on mine.

I bit my lip.

Are we going too fast? The first time Mike and I slept on the same bed was four months into our relationship, and here we are- Logan and me- sleeping together on the same bed, and we're not even going out! But four months into our relationship Mike cheated on me… I know Logan would never cheat on me though. I frowned, clearing my head and trying to go back to sleep.

But I couldn't. I kept on thinking about Mike…. And Logan. Comparing both of them, the way they act, the way they treat me. I sighed. I looked up at Logan as he snored quietly, the moonlight hitting his face perfectly, making him look like some sort of god. I laughed to myself quietly. I closed my eyes, resting my head against Logan's chest, and eventually I fell asleep listening to the beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>Waking up for the second time this morning, I sighed.<p>

"Sorry." Logan said sheepishly. "I'm gonna take a shower, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"It's ok; I should take a shower too." I stood up, stretching.

"You can join me if you want," Logan started, a sly smile on his face. "To, you know, save water." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"No thanks." I yawned. "Good thing I have my own bathroom." I murmured to myself, but Logan heard.

"You have your own bathroom too?"

"Yeah…. Wait, do you?" he nodded. "No fair! I thought I was the only one. Ugh, I felt special." He rolled his eyes, heading to the shower. Singing a random hip-hop song, I proceeded with my daily routine.

After my shower I got dressed in jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and boots. When I finished scrunching my hair I headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, James." I chirped as I walked past him getting a bowl for cereal.

"Morning." He said with his mouth full of the breakfast sandwich he was eating.

"Boys" I mumbled rolling my eyes. I sat across from James, eating my cereal. "Are Carlos and Kendall still sleeping?"

"Carlos is. Kendall's taking a shower." I nodded, tapping my fingers against the table.

"We should go to the mall today." I looked up at James and nodded.

"Yeah, since we couldn't go yesterday."

"Because you ran off with Logan for a little smoochy smooch time." My cheeks flushed slightly, as a smug look formed on his face.

"Shut up. And anyways, we kissed _before_we even left so, ha." I finished my cereal, with James still teasing me, and the guys joined us. After they ate breakfast we headed out to the mall.

What is this magical place? I looked up at the _huge_mall and 'eeped' happily.

Walking around, I looked at all of the stores. This defiantly beats the malls back in California. The guys spotted a Gamestop, and being guys, they dragged me inside, saying that I could not go shopping by myself. I huffed, walking next to Logan and Kendall, as they talked about some new game release. I walked out of the store as soon as they weren't looking. I looked around and spotted an aeropostale across the Gamestop. I should get a scarf. And a hat, maybe some jeans, and a sweater if I find a light blue one…..

No wonder the guys don't let me go off by myself.

I was about to go in the store but an arm stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" I looked up at Carlos, glaring at him.

"I was about to go in the store to _look_at some clothes." He snorted.

"Yeah right, I can see it in your eyes. You were about to buy a crap load of clothes you don't need." I frowned.

"No!" He gave me a pointed look. "I just wanted a scarf!" he turned me around, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Come on. We'll leave Gamestop if you want, ok?"

"Thank gosh." I mumbled. Once we got back to Gamestop, the others were already outside, Logan and James carrying bags. I groaned internally. I wish Kendall's girlfriend came with us. I'm the only girl, which means, when they do their guy things I'll be stuck by myself.

"Where do you want to go?" Carlos asked. My eyes darted to Aeropostale, and I pouted. "Fine." I grinned, hugging Carlos, as I rushed into the store. I walked around, looking for a scarf and frowned when I couldn't find one in a color I liked. I felt someone next to me and looked up to see Logan.

"What are you looking for?"

"A scarf. But I can't find one in a color I like!"

"Then let's go to a different store. You've been walking around this store for half an hour and your arms are full of clothes you obviously want to buy. And we're pretty hungry, and it's almost lunch time." I grinned up at him.

"Ok, but help me bring this stuff to the register?" he nodded, taking an armful amount of clothes I was carrying.

Leaving the store with both Logan and me carrying bags earned an eye roll from Carlos.

"I _told_you."

"Shut up, Carlos." I glared at him. He shrugged it off and we headed towards the food court.

"Pizza."

"Chinese food."

"Pizza."

"Chinese food."

"Pizza."

"Chinese food."

"Kendall!"

"Julia!"

James rolled his eyes, setting down a bag of food at the table.

"Both of you shut up, we already ordered the food." Kendall stuck his tongue out at me as James took out the boxes of Chinese food. I groaned getting up.

"Fine! I'll go get pizza _myself._"

"Actually I'll join you." Logan piped up. I smiled nodding my head.

"Why is this line so long?"

"It's Papa Johns, duh." Logan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I impatiently started to drum my fingers against the counter. I felt Logan put his hand on mine, and I looked up to see his crooked smile. I nudged him with my elbow slightly, and smiled back.

When we were finally next Logan pulled me up with him and ordered for both of us. I smiled as he was ordering our drinks; he remembered I didn't drink soda. I know it was stupid, to get happy over someone remembering what you drink, but I couldn't stop myself. Logan made me feel like I was in middle school again, flaunting over a crush. But I knew that this was more than a crush.

"Logan?" he looked and nodded his head at me. "I was um, thinking. About, what the guys were saying. You know how we should be together, and um, stuff."

Fuck, why am I getting like this? God dammit, I am a grown woman!

"Yeah. And?" He had a hopeful look on his face, and I knew I couldn't back out with out hurting him now.

"I think we should um, you know, try it out." He grinned widely, showing off his cute dimples. Queue my heart melting.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" He winked before hugging me. I laughed, hugging him back.

"Yeah, yeah. But we're not boyfriend and girlfriend _yet_. You got that bub? Just casual um, dating…." Logan frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, alright. Fair enough." We got our food, and sat down at the table. I elbowed Logan, and whispered 'should we tell them?' He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not."

"You guys. Guess what!" they looked up from their foods, with curious eyes. "Logan and I are going out!" They cheered.

"But we're not boyfriend and girlfriend _yet_." Logan added.

"See, I'm always right!" Kendall said, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We should do something tonight." Carlos said.

"Let's go clubbing!" James sang. I raised my eyebrow, thinking.

"That actually sounds like a good idea! But you guys can't bring any sloppy girls home, or I swear you guys are gonna get it." They all groaned- including Logan. I elbowed his stomach. He smirked.

"Getting jealous already?"

"Psh, _no_." I scoffed. He grinned, and kissed my temple.

* * *

><p>We roamed the mall, going to probably every store, and bought some stuff here and there. We stayed in the mall until 10 o'clock. As soon as we got back to the apartments we all took our time to get ready for the club. I picked out a dress I got today. It was chocolate brown, and stopped around mid thigh. It hugged me in all the right places, and showed off my long legs. After my shower, I dried my hair, and let it fall down my back in its natural waves. I checked the mirror too see if I had any imperfections on my tanned skin, put some mascara and eyeliner on, and my heels. When I went downstairs the guys were dressed in jeans, and simple v-necks or plaid shirts. While we were heading to the car, Logan wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I could feel his breath on my neck, making me shiver.<p>

"You look hot." He murmured in my ear. I smirked.

"I know."

Walking into the club, we immediately headed to the bar. Logan pulled me back and shook his finger at me.

"Underage~" he sang, I glared at him.

"C'mon! Just _three_ more months until I'm legal. Logan! Get me a drink!"

"Fine." A few minutes later he came back with a glass of something clear. I took a sip, and glared at him.

"Water?" he nodded. "Logan!" I groaned, but then it came to me. I'm a model! I can get a guy to buy me a drink without even saying anything. A smirk formed on my lips.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." I walked away, making sure to sway my hips more drastically before looking back to wink at him. I sat next to James, who was taking a shot, before smiling at him.

"James..." I purred, slightly touching his arm.

"Logan didn't want to buy you a drink, did he?" I huffed, causing him to laugh.

"Yes! He never lets me drink when we go out."

"He just cares about you, that's all." I frowned.

"But it's not like I'm gonna get wasted after one little drink!" he gave me a look.

"Please, when you drink, you do _not_ stop after one. And in a matter of minutes, you're drunk off your ass!" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "And when you're drunk, you go out to look for sex, and then Logan gets all pissy and jealous, an-"

"Wait. _What_?" He sighed.

"Logan doesn't want you to drink because he knows how you gets, ok? He's always liked you, even when he was dating other girls. You just- you just mean a lot to him, ok?" He patted my back as my eyebrows furrowed together.

I knew he liked me, but I didn't knew he cared about me _that_much. My eyes flashed over to Logan, who was drinking a beer, talking to Carlos, who was practically eye fucking a girl on the dance floor. I smiled and hugged James.

"Thanks James." He gave me a smile, and a nod before I walked over to Logan. I smiled at Carlos before wrapping my arms around Logan.

"Let's dance." I whispered into his ear. He gave me a nod and I grabbed his hand. "I'm gonna steal him for a while, ok, Carlos?" I smirk came on my face. "Or you can come and join us."

"No. Carlos is fine, right?"

"No, I think I'll just take Jule." Carlos said with a smirk on his face.

"No Carlos." Logan said firmly, but Carlos was already pulling me to the dance floor. I looked back at Logan with a pout, and he gave me a soft smile.

'We'll dance later' he mouthed to me.

I grinned before turning to Carlos.

"Well, I haven't seen you around here before." He gave me a wink, and I laughed.

"You're such a loser!"

"That's so mean Julia." I rolled my eyes as we started to our hips to the rhythm of the music. With both of us being Hispanic, this came naturally. Every once in a while my eyes would flash over to Logan, who was taking shots with Kendall, both ogling girls dancing near them. I rolled my eyes, flustered slightly.

Carlos and I didn't leave the dance floor until our feet were killing us, and we were dying of thirst. We walked over to Kendall and Logan, giggling while Carlos' arm was around me.

"Hey baby." Logan slurred, stumbling over to me, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I frowned and looked at him.

"Logan, are you _drunk_?"

"What? No way!" he slurred throwing his arms up in disbelief, nearly punching Kendall in the face.

"Well, I kinda dared him to drink until he feels dizzy…"

"Kendall! Jesus…. Where's James? Ok, he's over there. James! Come on. We're going home." Carlos and Kendall were about to protest but I glared at them.

When we were about to leave the club, a group of people walked in. Oh no. oh no. _Oh__no._ Please don't recognize me. I hid behind Kendall, and shoved him forward.

"Don't ask questions. Keep walking!" Oh Jesus, why are they here. Out of all the clubs in New York. Please, please, keep walking.

"Julia!" Of fucking course. I turned around, and flashed a smile at my sister.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my sister, and it kills me to live across the country from here, but it's those two faces that stick out of the group that make me want to vomit.

* * *

><p>Please review, tell me how I'm doing so far.<p>

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, for reading :), a few reviews would be a nice Christmas gift ;)

* * *

><p>"Rosa! I haven't seen you in forever!" I hugged her tightly as my eyes traveled to the faces of the group with her. Of course, there was her usual friends, my brother in law, my cousins, and <em>them.<em> I frowned. Where was my brother? I bit my lip, thinking about my last boyfriend from when I lived in New York, Edwin. "Rosie, where's John? He's always with you guys. And Edwin?" They all got quiet, their faces wearing looks of sadness and sympathy.

"They- they-," she started stutter, her eyes becoming glazed, and I became worried.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Jason, my brother in law, gently touched my shoulder and smiled.

"Nothing, we can talk about it over lunch or something tomorrow. Go home, ok?" I nodded slowly, and felt a hand on the small of my back.

"It's ok sweetie, let's get back to the apartment, ok?" it was Carlos. I nodded, and put my jacket on, not realizing I was shaking.

But it defiantly was not from the cold.

* * *

><p>After helping Logan get out the car, I had to half drag; half carry him into his room while he was babbling to himself. I lead him to the bed, gently pushing him back so he was lying down. As I was turning he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on the bed with him.<p>

"Don't you want to stay the night, sweetheart?" He started to leave wet, open kisses on my neck and collarbone.

"Loge, you're drunk." I stated flatly. I was in no mood to be doing this.

"So?" I sighed, pulling my self up. I looked down to see him pouting and I frowned.

I took his shoes off for him, and helped him take his pants off -which made my cheeks flush red like a tomato- before I left.

"Please?" I looked back to Logan and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm just gonna go change first, ok?" He grinned widely, and I gave him a small smile.

Hopefully he'll be passed out by the time I check on him again. I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced the living room.

"Jule? Are you ok?" My eyes quickly flickered to Logan, whose voice wasn't slurred anymore.

"I thought you were drunk,"

"Well, I kinda pretended to be so I wouldn't have to watch you dance with Carlos…"

"You're unbelievable," I breathed out, rolling my eyes, but a smile replaced my frown. He winked at me before asking his question again.

"So are you ok?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine,"

"No you're not." And he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back, and buried my head into his shoulder.

"I'm really worried Logan," he lead us to the couch, and pulled me onto his lap, rubbing my back in soothing circles. "What- what if they got sent to prison? They're idiots, you know. What if they ran away! Oh my god, what- what if they died!" I choked out, tears falling down my face, and onto Logan's shirt.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down, you're overreacting, they're fine."

"Overreacting? Logan! She was about to cry for god's sakes! I don't think she was about to cry if they were ok!" I shut my eyes, not wanting to cry anymore, but another sob left my lips. Logan frowned, and pulled me closer to him, running his fingers through my hair; reminding me when John used to do it when I was upset, making me cry harder. Logan stopped and looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"No, please don't stop," I sniffed, swiping away my tears with my hands. "John used to do this when I was upset." I explained.

Logan nodded, and continued.

"Thank you Logan…" I pulled away from him slightly to look him in his eyes. "For this. It means a lot." Logan gave me a warm smile and pulled me in for another hug.

"Anything to see you smile again." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Here, why don't we put on the TV, you can pick whatever you want, no questions asked."

I smiled, reaching over to the arm of the couch for the remote, and turning the TV on. I was flicking through the channels, and briefly stopped on a movie that just started; The Hangover. I hesitated, before continuing to flick through channels. Logan made a noise from behind me.

"You should watch a comedy movie, to, you know, make you laugh. Maybe one that just started…" I rolled my eyes before going back to The Hangover. I turned my head slightly and saw him smile widely. I laughed softly before focusing on the movie.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning my back was sore. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Logan and I were sprawled out on the couch. I was nearly falling off, but Logan's firm grip kept me on the couch with half my body on him. He was still snoring quietly, and I looked at the clock on the TV, it read 8:32. I yawned, and rested my chin on his chest, not wanting to move from this spot. My arm went up his chest, and up to his head, where my fingers pushed back the hair that was matted to his forehead. When I brought my hand back down I saw that he was blinking his eyes open.<p>

"Good morning," He mumbled, yawning slightly.

"Morning," I grinned happily, leaning in to kiss him.

When I pulled back he had a shocked face, but it quickly spread into a grin. He tucked some lose strands of hair behind my ear.

"What was that for?"

"Yesterday," I replied simply before I leaned in to kiss him again, but this time he kissed back.

The feel of his soft lips meshing against mine sent sparks of electricity from my lips, to down my spine. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back, and I found myself frowning.

It was like a drug I took for the very first time, and I was already addicted.

I moved in closer, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissed him again.

In a matter of seconds, we were making out on the couch. Logan pushed me down gently as he hovered over me. He pulled away, and kissed my neck.

"Oh god, Logan," I gasped. "Jesus, fuck the casual dating, I want to be yours," I breathed into his ear.

"Of course," he murmured before setting his lips on mine again. My fingers laced themselves in his soft dark hair, as his hands were on my hips. We pulled apart again, panting for breath. I looked at him and grinned.

"Jesus, I'm so bipolar," He threw his head back in laughter before shaking his head.

"You got that right," he winked at me.

"Hey!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, Logie." I stretched and yawned, running my fingers through my hair.

"Shit, I forgot to change last night," I mumbled as I realized I slept in my, now wrinkled, dress. "I'm gonna change, ill be quick, kay?" he nodded and I went into my room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt, before I threw my dress into the hamper. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, and brush my teeth, as I was leaving the bathroom my phone buzzed on the desk. I checked the text, it was from Rosa.

'_Hey,__text __me __your __address __so __I __can __get __you. __We__'__re __going __over __my __house,__so __wear __whatever.__'_

I quickly sent her a text with the address, and asking if I could bring Logan. A few seconds later I got her reply.

'_Is that the cute guy who called you sweetie last night? Ooh, Julies got another man! ;) You dumped Mike?:( he was cute. &Yeah, he can come, I don't mind.' _

I rolled my eyes and laughed

'_No- he's not my man, lol. See you in a few, darling.' _

I went back into the living room and grinned at Logan.

"Get dressed, we're going somewhere,"

"Where?"

"To my sister's house," he groaned getting up and walking into his room slowly, I laughed, and pushed him slightly.

"Hurry! She's gonna be here in a few." I walked back into my room to get a hoodie, not caring if it was jacket weather outside. I picked up a dark gray hoodie, with the number 27 on it. I sighed, it was Mike's football hoodie. I pulled it into my chest, and smelled it, smiling when I faintly smelled his cologne. I frowned, and pulled it over my head. No- I have Logan now, I have to forget about Mike.

I knew, deep inside, there was a gaping hole in my heart, and the only one who could fix it was Mike. I pulled the sleeves over my hands, and walked out of the room, occasionally smelling it, which made me smile.

I sat down on the couch and frowned. Fucking great, I'm having mixed feelings again. I groaned, pulling my hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey I'm rea-" but Logan's voice was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Sorry, it's probably Rosa." I answered the phone and mumbled a hello.

"Julia? Hey sweetie, can we please just talk about this?" I slapped a hand over my mouth. Jesus, I'm such an idiot. I should have checked the name. "Listen, I'm sorry, I really am, please just hear me out?" I didn't reply and he continued. "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I was mad, ok? I was jealous. And I was hurt. Hurt because you didn't trust me. I know I made some mistakes, some stupid fucking mistakes, but please, please, just consider us being together when we come back?" Tears started to travel down my face as I heard the sincerity in his voice, and the pain. Oh jesus, the _pain_ in his voice killed me.

"M-Mike," I choked out, and Logan glared at the phone in my hand. "I- I can't. I'm sorry, I can't. I …. Moved on. You should do the same. Mike, I know I still love you, and I won't deny it, but I hope I'll stop loving you soon." I was about to press the end button, but I wanted to hear his voice again.

"I still love you too, please, Julia. I love you. I loved you for these whole two years that we've been together. Do you really want to throw it away for some guy you just started dating? I know you sweetie; you're probably using him to buy you alcohol or something. Don't be stupid, babe." At that moment my sympathy turned into anger.

"I can't believe you just said that! Jesus, you're such an ass! This is why I just want to pull my hair out! You can be so sweet at times, then you just say some stupid fucking comment and just UGH. I am _not_ I repeat _NOT_ using Logan to get me alcohol. And anyways Logan doesn't even buy me alcohol, because he cares about me and doesn't want me to get drunk and fuck a random guy, unlike you, who buys me enough drinks that I'll give into your little sex seeking tricks."

"Logan? You're dating Logan! Complete bullshit! He's such-" I angrily ended the call, and threw myself on the couch. Logan sat next to me and pulled my head in his lap. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone vibrated.

"I swear to god if this is Mike, I'm gonna punch a bitch." I looked down, and sighed in relief when I saw it was Rosa.

"Hey, are you ready? We're here already,"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'll be out in a few," I hung-up and sighed. "Come on, she's outside Logan." He grabbed me before we left, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't answer his calls anymore. At least not for the rest of the vacation. Please?"

"That sounds like a great idea." I murmured back as I took his hand and led him to the car.

We sat in the back and I grinned at Jason and Rosa.

"You guys, this is Logan." They exchanged greetings, and I smiled happily.

A few minutes into the car ride my smile started to fade as I remembered why we were going to their house.

They were going to tell me what happened to Edwin and John. I bit my lip.

Jesus, I hope they're alright. I felt Logan squeeze my hand, and I looked up at him. He gave me a reassuring smile, and nudged me slightly. I took a deep breath and tried to worry less.

It wasn't working.

The house was the same as I remembered it years ago, soft colors, and a homey feeling to it. Rosa made us breakfast before she lead us to the living room. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Julie, remember when Isabel was just born? It was a year after you left for California. You came by to see her. She was a few months old." I nodded, smiling softly; I would never forget when I saw my niece for the first time. "Remember how that whole week you stayed here, Edwin kept on telling you that he loves you? And that he will always miss you? And how John kept on telling you how proud of you he was? And how you're the best little sister he could ask for? They didn't want to tell you…. They knew you wouldn't let them do it. They knew you would try to stop them, or ask if you can go with them." She took a deep breath, and I squeezed Logan's hand, not prepared for what she was about to say.

"Sweetie, they're in Iraq." My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why? Did they go there to study or something….?" A sob escaped her, and I swallowed thickly.

"They're fighting," she choked out.

Fighting? In Iraq? A gasp escaped my lips as my hand covered my mouth.

My head was aching, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't know what to do. My vision blurred with tears, and my body shook with sobs.

In an instant my face was buried in Logan's chest. I pulled away from him, and stood up quickly, making my way into the kitchen. I frantically opened and closed cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I opened the bottle of vodka and took a huge gulp. I closed my eyes as the liquid flowed down my throat, leaving a hot burning feeling. As my lips closed around the bottle again it was ripped out of my hands by a glaring Jason.

"_No._ You promised,"

"Give it back!" I shrieked loudly.

"Shut up!" He hissed quietly. "You're going to wake Isabel up!"

"You can't do this anymore!" it was Rosa, she pulled me way from Jason, and I struggled, pushing her away from me. "You can't run to alcohol all the time something goes wrong! You're going to become and alcoholic like dad! Just stop!" But the words didn't phase me. I was going to get that bottle back.

"Julia stop," Logan said in a strict voice. It was cold and hard. I didn't like the way it sounded. "Stop!" He grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me back into the living room.

"Leave me alone! You don't understand!" I wailed, more tears flowing down my face. "Please!" I was pulled into Logan's chest again, and he rubbed my back.

"Everything is gonna be ok, you just need to calm down," I shook my head fiercely, pounding on his chest with my fist, trying to pry myself away from him. "Please," he pleaded softly. "Please, you can't do this anymore. Just calm down. I – I promise everything will be ok. You have to trust me."

Trust. I wanted to laugh. Trust was the thing that nearly killed me.

Trust was the thing I gave to Mike, and _them_. Those two fucking whores I saw at the club with my sister yesterday.

_Jocelyn __and __Faith. _Jocelyn- my cousin and her best friend Faith used to be two of my closest friends. Faith was outrageously skinny. Not anorexic skinny, but she was a fucking twig. Jocelyn used to poke at how fat I was when I was 17 whenever I ate in front of them. Faith would always laugh and tell me how I wished I was her. I would roll my eyes and laugh, thinking they were kidding.

The week before I turned 18, Faith told me to shove my fingers down my throat to make myself look better for the big day.

I was a 17 year old who craved to be like the girls on the covers of magazines.

So I did it.

And I couldn't stop.

All through out the span of a month I dropped 20 pounds, and I finally reached a healthy weight. But I still wasn't satisfied. Edwin kept on telling me to stop, that I was already beautiful, but I didn't listen. And I ended up in the hospital. I had friends I haven't talked to in years, came to visit me to tell me to stop, and the message finally sunk in. Edwin was by my side, every second of the day, making sure I ate, and I kept the food down.

Jocelyn and Faith then proceeded to steal Edwin right in front of me. That's when I had enough. And I left for California to outshine both of them. I became a model.

I shook my head and looked up at Logan.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Mommy, I heard yelling, who are they?" I pulled away from Logan, and wiped my eyes quickly as I saw my niece. A huge grin immediately came on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Do you see him!" Him? I frowned, and looked at Logan. Isabel squealed in delight.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about? Go say hi to Auntie Julia," Her eyes got bigger, if it was possible, as they landed on me.

"AUNTIE JULIA!" I winced as she shrieked my name, running towards me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and I smiled, happy that she remembered me from when she saw me video chat with Rosa. "Auntie Julia! I didn't know you married Logan!" I pulled her away, and looked at her.

"Isabel, how do you know Logan's name?"

"He's from Big Time Rush!" She whispered loudly in my ear. "I watch it all the time with Justin, and Brianna!" I smiled and looked at Logan.

"Looks like you have a fan here, Logie." Logan rolled his eyes at me, and smiled at Isabel. Her cheeks flushed red as he started to pull her on his lap.

"Hey pumpkin, what's your name?"

"Isabel!" she squealed happily.

"That name suits you. It's beautiful, just like you." I rolled my eyes and laughed, and Isabel smiled happily.

"Can I call you Uncle Logan, since you're married to my auntie?" Rosa and Jason laughed at us, as our cheeks flushed.

"We're not married sweetie," Logan coughed and I heard a small yet, making me laugh and elbow him softly. "But you can call me Uncle Logan if you want,"

She squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Come on sweetie, I'll make you some breakfast," Jason murmured, picking her up from Logan's arms. When he left with Rosa I looked at Logan and laughed.

"You're so good with kids, _Uncle __Logan_,"

"You're just jealous because she noticed me first," he stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Whatever you say, Logie," I murmured before kissing him. A door opened, and I heard an obnoxious voice that made my blood curdle.

"Awww, how disgusting. Why are you with such an ugly girl, babe?" It was Faith.

"Oh, what a shame, I wonder what Edwin would say if he found you like this…." And Jocelyn. Fucking great.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm half awake. Review! (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you; LoganLuvr, , Sonny13, & dropsofjupiterinherhair for adding my story to your story alerts! And thank you oh so very much; LoganLuvr for the review (:. I hope you all had a very wonderful Christmas by the way:)

* * *

><p>I pulled away from Logan, and glared at them. Huffing slightly I got up and pulled him up with me.<p>

"Come on Logan," I muttered angrily.

"Aww, don't you miss us Julie?" Jocelyn sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I defiantly miss the bitches who made me nearly die," I snorted.

"Aww, we missed you too." Faith taunted.

"Fuck you," I spat with all the anger I could muster. Logan squeezed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're still friends with them," I whispered angrily in Rosa's ear. She frowned and looked at her nails. I rolled my eyes. I was fuming. I hated them with a burning passion. My free hand was clenched in a fist.

"I need a smoke," I breathed before releasing Logan's hand and reaching for a box of matches on the oven. He grabbed my hand gently and kissed me lightly.

"Let's just go," he murmured into my ear. I sighed as my forehead pressed against his.

"Ok." I turned back to Rosa who was watching us with raised eyebrows.

"What happened to Mike?" I groaned loudly, and turned back to Logan.

"He broke up with me. Can we not talk about this? I want to go back." Rosa sighed and nodded.

"Auntie! Stay longer! Please?" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Auntie Julia!" she pouted and put her hand on her hip.

"Isabel, you know Auntie Jocelyn is babysitting you today," she looked over at me, "unless Auntie Julia wants to baby sit you instead,"

"Oh please, please, please! With a cherry on top!" I laughed and nodded.

"Of course, go get your shoes and jacket." She squealed in delight and ran off. "Oh, she's in for a surprise when she sees the guys," I laughed. Rosa looked at Logan more closely and gasped.

"You _are_ from Big Time Rush!" He nodded, and laughed.

"Way to go Rosa, your daughter has sharper skills than you," I giggled.

"Shut up," she laughed, handing me a pink backpack. "Isabel! We're leaving are you ready to go?"

"Coming mommy!"

The ride back was nice, Logan and Isabel were chatting along, with me butting in occasionally. When we got in front of the apartment Isabel said goodbye to Rosa, as I balanced her on my hip, and Logan held her backpack. When we got inside I took off Isabel's jacket, and her shoes, and Logan held her hand.

"Come on sweetie, you're gonna meet my friends," she nodded slowly as we walked into the living room. The guys were eating chips and watching TV.

"You guys," I chirped happily, "We have a special guest." They turned their heads from the TV and looked over at us, Isabel gasped and stared wide-eyed at the three boys in front of her. "This is my niece, Isabel." They all smiled, standing up to greet her.

"Hey Isabel, I'm James," He flashed her a smile and she grinned up at him and squeaked out a hi. Kendall came forward and wrapped her in a hug, making her giggle.

"Hey cutie, I'm Kendall." Isabel ran her fingers through his hair and giggled again.

"You have soft hair!" She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, and saw Carlos.

"Carlos!" She squealed reaching out for him. Logan, James, and Kendall shared a look as Carlos grinned smugly and took her from Kendall.

"Hey, darling," Carlos grinned at her, causing her to giggle. "Am I your favorite?" Isabel nodded and grinned widely.

"Yeah! Right after Uncle Logan!" Carlos pouted as Logan smirked cockily.

"Oh! My heart! I thought we could be best friends forever!" Isabel giggled and hugged him.

"We can be best friends still!"

"Oh, she's so happy!" I whispered into Logan's ear, grabbing his hand gently. He smiled and kissed me softly.

During the next 6 hours we watched movies, ordered pizza, and played hide and seek with Isabel, and boy, was it tiring. Rosa came around 7 to pick her up, and I carried Isabel outside into the car. I was shivering as Rosa was talking to me from inside her car for about 10 minutes. As soon as she pulled out I ran inside, and kicked my shoes off. I coughed slightly as I went into the living room, curling up next to Logan.

"Jesus, you're cold," he laughed.

"S-shut up, I'm freezing," I sniffed quietly.

"That's what you get for not wearing a jacket Julia," Kendall mumbled.

"Shut up." I frowned crawling over to the other side of the couch and resting my head on the arm rest. For a Sunday, today was pretty good. I yawned and stood up, going into my room for a blanket. When I came back, I frowned seeing Carlos in the spot I was a few seconds ago.

"Carlos!" I whined. I groaned and sat on the other side of Logan. "You're lucky this couch is big," I muttered angrily.

'I wanna stay up all night and jump around until we see the sun, I wanna stay up all night-'

I groaned angrily at hearing my new ring tone.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I breathed out and getting up again. Walking into my phone I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello," I mumbled softly

"Hey," Jesus Christ. It was Mike. Why can't I remember to fucking check the name?

"Why are you calling me? I never want to fucking talk to you ev-"

"Please, don't hang-up. I'm sorry. I truly am. I just wanted to say I hope you're happy with Logan. I was jealous, and that's why I said those things. Come on, you know how I get sometimes! It was my temper talking, I promise. I truly hope you're happy with him, and if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll still be here for you."

"Thank you Mike," I breathed out. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well I asked my mom what to do. She thinks you're right, as usual." He laughed, and I could tell he rolled his eyes. "She says that I should be happy as long as you are happy. Corny, but it's true." I laughed this time.

"That's really sweet. Thanks! Well I have to go…. Bye! Thanks again for calling," I smiled widely and hung-up. A few seconds later I got a text from him.

'_I hope this means we can be friends (:'_ I grinned and replied back with a 'defiantly'. I skipped into the living room and sat next to Logan.

"Did you win the lottery?" James joked. I laughed, and shook my head.

"Mike called. And he apologized!" I took Logan's hand gently. "He says he hopes I'm happy with you."

"You sure? He could just be saying that…." Logan looked at me warily.

"No! I'm completely sure,"

"If you say so," I leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Trust me," I mumbled. He sighed and nodded, pulling me closer to him. I pulled my blanket around me and curled into Logan's side. He smiled at me and put his arm around me. Oh my god. I swear those dimples are going to kill me one day. I smiled back at him.

"You have cute dimples," he mumbled softly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"You have _gorgeous_ dimples babe,"

"I do, don't I?"

"You sure do," I giggled softly.

"Ugh, shut up, we're trying to watch the movie,"

"Stop hating James,"

"I think my dimples are better than Logan's. Just saying," Kendall laughed.

"No, Logan's are. You have nice eyes though; I'll give you that," He grinned and laughed again.

"Shut up you guys," Carlos groaned.

"You're just jealous because I'm Isabel's favorite," Logan mumbled before watching the rest of the movie. By the middle of the movie, I was asleep and Logan carried me into my room.

"Logan?" I mumbled as he covered me with a blanket.

"Yeah,"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course, just let me go change,"

"Mhm,"

As I was getting comfortable, I could hear his footsteps as he walked into his room. I was dozing off, and Logan came back, the light coming in from the opened door, made me stir from my sleep. I blinked an eye open, and he slid into the covers beside me as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was already awake,"

"You're a bad liar, you know that right?" I laughed slightly and nodded.

"I've been told." I rolled over to face him and kissed him.

"Goodnight Logan," He rolled onto his back and pulled my head on his chest.

"Night Julia,"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it:). I didn't like this chapter that much, not sure why. Reviews would be nice! Thanks(:. Have a happy New Years!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while loves x . Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Waking up at 1 in the morning due to hunger pains was not fun. I sighed as I looked over at Logan, who was still sleeping, snoring quietly. I gently removed his arm from around me and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and jumped when someone spoke behind me.<p>

"Midnight snack cravings too?" I whipped my head around to see Carlos eating a bowl of cereal on the counter. How I didn't see him is beyond me.

"More like 1 am snack cravings," I mumbled. "Remind me to never let you guys go food shopping alone," The fridge was packed with beers and microwavable junk. I grabbed the jug of milk and walked over to the cabinets that contained cereal. I grabbed the box of cheerios and poured it into a plastic cup, and then proceeded to pour some milk into it.

"You're so weird," Carlos laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled taking a seat next to him.

"Let's go watch TV. We haven't hung out in a while, you know."

"Ugh, Carlos, I just sat down," I huffed.

"You are so not a morning person."

"I _am_ a morning person, actually," I stated matter of factly. "Just not a one in the morning person," He rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm still eating!"

"Just come on," He grabbed my arm and towed me into the living room with him, my half eaten cup of cereal left behind on the counter. He plopped down on the couch, and pulled me down with him.

"If I'm saying here, I'm gonna get comfortable," I said as I put my legs across his lap and scooted up the couch so my back was against the arm rest. He shrugged his shoulders as he flicked through the channels.

"Nothing goods on," he mumbled. I huffed and grabbed the remote from him.

"Shut up, you just passed like 10 good things." I went down a few channels down and stopped on Spongebob. "There we go. Now shut up and watch it."

We laughed at the stupid jokes, and puns the show had to offer. A few episodes later, the time being 2:45, we were dying in laughter.

"Oh my god," he breathed out. "I don't think this show is supposed to be this funny!"

I nodded my head, not able to speak with the giggles escaping my lips. We continued to watch the show until our eyes got heavy. I moved over, so my head was resting on the pillow in his lap and I fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Something was hit against my head, making me jump and fall on the ground.

"Fucking ouch," I muttered angrily. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You wouldn't wake up when I shook you!" Carlos exclaimed. "I need to pee, dammit,"

"Stupid prick," I got up and trudged into my room. I rubbed my eyes and climbed into bed, cuddling closer to Logan. His arm snaked around me, and he lowered his head to mine.

"I was wondering were you went," I yawned and looked at the time. It was 4:12.

"Sorry," I mumbled into his chest. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, it's fine though," I yawned and nodded my head.

"I'm going to sleep again, night,"

"Night," And then I fell asleep for the third time tonight.

_Hearing my phone ringing, I quickly got up to answer it. _

"_Julia!" it was Rosa. She was crying. _

"_What's wrong Rosa?"_

"_John," She chocked out. "John and Edwin! Oh my god,-"_

"_Are they back? What's going on?" _

"_They died! They're dead. We w-"_

_They died. _

_They're dead. _

_The phone fell out of my hand as I fell to my knees. Sobs shook my body. The same words playing inside my head. I heard someone call my name out and a pair of arms wrapped around me. Logan! I wrapped my arms around him quickly._

"_Shhh, calm down," It wasn't Logan. It was Mike. I pulled away from him quickly._

"_W-where's Logan?" _

"_Sweetie, he's dead. Don't you remember? He died in a car accident.. Are you feeling ok?" I scream escaped my lips. _

"_NO! This can't be happening! W-we were just sleeping together! Where is he! Logan!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up sweaty, crying, and screaming.<p>

"Jules, what's wrong? Calm down," It was Logan, he just walked in the room, and was heading towards me.

"Logan!" I jumped up throwing my arms around him. "I had the most terrible dream!" He wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumb.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head my face burying in his chest. "Come on, lets lay down for a while," I nodded and sniffed as he led me toward my bed. I immediately curled up against him, and he put his arms around me.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"Around 1, I let you sleep in. You looked tired." I nodded and mumbled thanks. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" I sucked in a shaky breath.

"I got a call, from Rosa. And she told me that- she told me that John and E-Edwin-" I wiped my fresh tears away before finishing. "She told me that they died!" Another sob shook my body, and Logan pulled me closer into his chest.

"Calm down, it was just a dream, they're fine."

"I didn't even get to the worst part yet," I sniffed again. "After she called me I fell to the ground, someone came, and I thought it was you. But it was Mike, and he, he told me you were dead!"

"Come on, look, I'm right here. I'm ok! Cheer up! Christmas is in a week! I came in to ask if you wanted to have a snowball fight, the guys are already outside, come on, I know you want to" He gave me a smile and pulled me up. "Come on, go get ready, see you outside ok?" He kissed me lightly and left. Sighing I trudged around the room putting on layers of clothes to keep me warm. Making my way outside I cheered up a bit. I haven't played in the snow yet, this might be fun. Just as I shut the back door I was hit with a snowball. I wiped the snow off my face and opened my eyes to find a smirking Logan.

It was so on.

* * *

><p>At 6 it was starting to get dark so we went inside. I was soaking wet and freezing. We took our wet clothes off and put them in the washing machine, I quickly ran into the shower, immediately turning the hot water on. After the shower I changed into pajamas and went into the kitchen to put water on for hot chocolate. I leaned against the counter, closing my eyes briefly until I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. Opening my eyes I smiled up at Logan.<p>

"Go get changed, I'm taking you out on a date," he winked at me brushing strands of hair behind my ear.

"On a Monday?" He nodded.

"Yes, now go get changed," He turned off the stove and put my mug back into the cabinet.

"Hey! Logan I was making something!" He turned around and pushed me lightly into the direction of my room. I sighed and dragged my feet to my room. Once inside I pulled on a dark blue dress and boots that went up to my ankle. Huffing out of my room I knocked on Logan's bedroom door.

"I'm ready," I announced when he opened the door. He gave me a smile, which I rolled my eyes at.

"You look beautiful but, you need to change. Wear something more casual." I groaned loudly, running my fingers though my hair.

"Why! Ugh, you're so difficult," His lips brushed mine softly, and he pulled away slowly.

"I'll be waiting in the car," I rolled my eyes going back into my room and taking my outfit off. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a strapless floral top, and a white cardigan with white Toms. Stuffing my phone into my purse and grabbing my jacket I left my room.

"Ready," I mumbled as I slid into the seat.

"You look cute," he replied, grinning cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Drive."

Leaning over he pressed his lips against mine, a smile on his face. I cupped his cheek and kissed him back. He pulled away, sat down correctly and intertwined our fingers together. He pulled out of the parking lot speeding off to our destination.

* * *

><p>"A pet store. You brought me to a pet store?" He nodded.<p>

"Yes. Let's roll." I laughed rolling my eyes and getting out of the car. Logan grabbed my hand and led me inside the store. "Look," He pointed to a banner in the middle of the store. It read 'Christmas Special! Buy a puppy and get any and all dog supplies half off!'

"So you're gonna buy me a puppy!" I grinned excitedly. "I've always wanted a puppy! Let's go!" He laughed at me as I dragged him to where all the puppies where.

"I never said I was going to get you one." A frown formed on my face.

"Then why did you bring me here!" I crossed my arms over my chest angrily.

"Look, you get to hold them!" My eyes darted to the small fence that was surrounding the puppies. I smiled softly and walked over to a black lab. He had a white stripe going down his chest. I let him sniff my hand before I picked him up.

"Hey there baby," I giggled as it barked happily in my arms. "Aren't you a cutie? Logan look! Isn't he adorable! I think he might be a mix." I scratched the dog's ear, making it wag its tail in content.

"He is. That one's mixed with a greyhound. He's very special," I smiled at the employee and nodded my head.

"Hey lets go, the movie's about to start." I looked at him in confusion.

"Movie?"

"Yeah, it's right across from here." I pouted slightly and put the puppy down. I frowned when he started to whimper and tried jump up in my arms. I pet his head one more time.

"Bye baby," I washed my hands and left the store with Logan.

"That broke my heart, just letting you know." He laughed and threw his arm around me. "Not funny."

"We're back!" I shouted as I walked into the apartment.

"Yeah baby, ok, talk to you later, bye." It was Kendall.

"Kendall! Was that Mahogany? Tell her I said hi!"

"Too late, sorry, how was your date?"

"Heartbreaking."

"She's mad because she wanted a puppy," Logan mumbled next to me.

"I'm not mad," I stated, "I'm upset. It's late anyways, that movie was long. I'm going to sleep." I started to walk away but Logan grabbed my arm.

"No kiss goodnight? No thanks for the date?" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Logan, I had a very good time, thank you." I leaned up and kissed him before walking towards my room.

"So you don't want any hot chocolate?" I stopped and turned around.

"Only if you make it…." He laughed and walked into the kitchen. I grinned skipping behind him. I sat on the counter and watched Logan as he got everything out.

"Wait! We have whipped cream right?"

"Yes Jules, we do," I smiled and nodded.

"Proceed." While he was busy I was kicking my legs and singing softly to myself.

"What are you singing? That's not btr, why aren't you supporting your boyfriend's band?" I laughed before answering.

"But I am supporting my boyfriend's band. One Direction. I'm dating Zayn Malik, duh." He stopped what he was doing.

"I'll pour it in the sink." He was holding my mug over the sink.

"No! I'm just kidding listen!" I bit my lip trying to remember a lyric from one of their songs.

"You don't even know our songs! I'm so heart broken."

"NO! I remember! If I ruled the world, I would throw all the money in the air like confetti, if I ruled the world every house got a teacher in the backyard part-" I stopped because Logan was laughing at me. I frowned. "Stop! Do I really sing that badly?" He shook his head.

"It's every house got a _DJ_ in the backyard party."

"Just stop and give me my hot chocolate." He passed it over to me and I thanked him.

"Come sit next to me," He patted the chair next to him at the table. I shook my head. I took a sip, smiling to myself. When I finished I leaned over and put it in the sink.

"Get off the counter, you're gonna break it." I glared at Logan.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" He came closer to me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"No, but we can break it together, if you know what I mean." He gave me a wink and I raised my eyebrow.

"Dirty whore," I mumbled before kissing him. He pulled my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Ew, seriously you guys. Get a room." James was making fake gagging noises. I grinned pulling Logan closer to me, my arms snaking around his neck. "Stop, I'm getting sick." Logan picked me up and we made loud noises when we passed James. "You guys are sick!" We pulled away from each other laughing. He put me down in front of my room and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"So you're not gonna sleep with me tonight," I pouted slightly, looking up at him.

"You know we haven't slept by ourselves since the first night we got here?"

"Fine, if you don't want too, i-"

"No, I want too."

"So go get changed! I'll be waiting," I sang.

I quickly went inside my room and changed into a pair of shorts and my old soccer T-shirt. I crawled under the covers waiting for Logan. He came in a few seconds later, clad in a pair of sweats hung low on his hips. He laid down next to me, pulling me closer.

"Where's your shirt? Jesus, you're a slut." He laughed and pulled my hair. "Ouch!"

"You know you like this," He pointed down to his abs. I laughed.

"Right," I leaned over to kiss him. "Goodnight Loge."

"Night Jules."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! oh my god, Big Time Rush and One Direction are in my state RIGHT NOW! We are breathing the same New York air ! Sorry , I had to share that! Any of you went to any of their shows? I saw a video of them preforming Love Me, Love Me & the dance was S O C O O L ! ok , ok, I'll stop now :) . Enjoy ! xx

and ps who else is excited for Big Time Summer Tour! I AM! They're coming to a beach right near me ! Can't wait ! Too bad One Direction isn't coming along...

ok ok. i'm done now. (:

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

It was Christmas Eve. We decided to stay up instead of opening the gifts in the morning. It was more fun. We were all laughing and drinking with the Christmas station was on. I looked over to Logan, blowing a kiss at him. Me and Carlos were dancing in our seats as they started bringing the gifts into the middle of the living room. About five days ago he officially asked me to be his girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at the clock and called the guys over.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" we shouted to one another when the clock struck midnight. I got up giving all the guys a tight hug and a quick kiss.

"Ok, James deserves to open the first present since he celebrated Christmas with us instead of Hanukah." Everyone agreed with me and I pushed a nicely wrapped box to James. "This is actually for all you guys, you know, for when you go on tour and stuff, so now you don't have to be bored on the bus!"

"Open it!" Carlos grinned next to him. James opened it quickly, throwing the wrapping paper to the side. The guys all cheered and hugged me when the saw the X-Box with four controllers and new games. We opened presents until 12:40, and there was one left. It was a pretty big box, and I'm pretty sure I heard noises coming out of it, but the music was loud so I wasn't sure.

"Whose gift is that?" I asked.

"It's yours!"

"It's from all of us," Carlos added.

"It was my idea," Logan mumbled causing Kendall to elbow him.

I looked at them before looking at the box. It was pretty big. I ripped the wrapping paper off the box to find holes in it. I looked back at them but they told me to open the box. I sighed and proceeded. I opened the box and poked my head in, I thought something scary was going to pop up but in the box was a puppy!

"OH MY GOD! Thank you so much! This is the best gift ever!" I ran over to them, hugging each of them tightly.

"Take him out of the box!" Kendall said, "The lady at store said he was house trained so you don't have to worry about that."

Walking back to the box I reached in and took him out. He started to lick my arms and bark happily. He was a black lab, with a white stripe down his chest. And then it hit me. It was the same puppy that I saw at the store!

"Oh my god! Logan, is he the one-"

"The very same," I grinned up at him, kissing him softly.

James walked over to the box, removing the remaining things.

"There's a dog bed, a bag of food, some treats, food bowls, and a collar. What are you gonna name him?"

"Um, I don't know!" I looked at the dog in my arms and smiled. "What about," I bit my lip thinking for a moment, "Oliver!" I grinned widely. "You guys, come sit on the floor so he can play with us!" They laughed at me but nodded. We sat down on the floor in a circle and I put the puppy down in the middle of us.

"Get in a circle Carlos!" James laughed and pushed Carlos closer to us. I rolled my eyes. Oliver jumped on our laps and licked us. He was too adorable!

"Come here baby!" James cooed to Oliver. He barked happily and jumped on James.

"How old his he?" I turned to Logan, nudging him lightly.

"Three months. The people at the pet store said that in a year he's gonna be his full size. They grow fast apparently. Oliver come here!" Logan ruffled his ears and flicked his nose playfully. Oliver growled at him and nibbled his finger.

"You go baby, don't let him bully you!" I laughed playfully pushing Logan. Logan pouted at me before wrapping his arm around me. I stuck my tongue out at him and I grabbed Oliver's bowls and went to wash them in the kitchen, filling one bowl with water and the other one with food. I called Oliver into the kitchen and put the bowls on the floor. I frowned when he didn't come. I whistled loudly and grinned when he came running in.

"Here you go baby, eat some food." I went back into the living room and sat in between Carlos and Logan. Oliver followed me back and tried to get on the couch. I smiled and picked him up, putting him on my lap. Kendall and James were setting up the X-Box. I yawned slightly, rubbing my eyes. "Carlos, what time is it?" He dug in his pocket for his phone.

"Uh, 1:27."

"Are you guys seriously gonna play this late? I'm going to sleep. Goodnight you guys."

They all mumbled back goodnights, and thanks. I grabbed Oliver's dog bed and went into my room. I put the dog bed on the floor next to my desk and put him on his bed. He curled into a ball as I did the same on my own bed. I leaned over to turn the lamp off and put my phone to charge. As I was drifting to sleep I heard Oliver whimpering. I turned the lamp back on and looked at him. He was next to the bed, trying to get on. I laughed at his failed attempts before picking him up and pulling him to my chest.

"You know, this is how the Lady and the Tramp started." I mumbled to the dog. "And pretty soon you're gonna get bigger, and I can't be doing this." I stroked his head and kissed it before putting my head on the pillow. After a few minutes I was almost asleep, but then of course Logan walked in.

"I'm starting to regret getting him," Logan mumbled when he saw me. "He's already talking all my attention away."

"Just shut up and come here."

He walked over, pouting slightly and got under the covers, pulling me closer to him.

"So I heard you say this is like Lady and The Tramp," he chuckled slightly.

"You were listening to our conversation!"

"You were talking to a dog!" He laughed and continued, "You're kinda right though. He has to get used sleeping in his bed or he'll end up sleeping on your bed every night. Just like Lady."

"Only for tonight, please?"

"You better mean it," He kissed the top of my head, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Loge," I leaned over to kiss him but I quickly remembered something, "Oh! My sister said I can invite you guys to a Christmas party she's having tomorrow. Do you think the guy would wanna go?"

"Yeah, why not? It's not like they have anything else to do."

"Ok, that's cool, night Loge," I kissed his cheek before turning over and falling asleep.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

"Ugh, why is the vibration so loud," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my phone.

'_Merry Christmas!(:' _I smiled at the text from Mike.

'_Hey! Merry Christmas! And happy belated birthday too! You didn't think I forgot, did you? ;) There's a special gift for you under the tree, by the way. Enjoy! x' _I hoped he liked the jersey I got him. He's been begging for it for ages.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"Good morning to you too," I rolled my eyes. Logan laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Goooooood morning darlin'" I laughed at him, before rolling over.

"Where's Oliver?"

"He's outside, doing his business," he stretched, flexing his muscles and winking at me, causing me to laugh. "What are we doing this oh so fine Christmas morning?"

"Well, first I'd like to eat some breakfast." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"That sounds good to me,"

We headed downstairs finding no one awake. Logan let Oliver in and I told him to relax while I started on breakfast. As soon as I finished I told Logan to wake the other guys up. They stormed into the kitchen mumbling good mornings and Merry Christmas' to each other before grabbing their plates. I gave Oliver some water and food before sitting down next to Carlos and starting to eat myself.

"So you guys," I started halfway though breakfast, "are you up for a Christmas party today? It's at my sisters' house, and she said I could invite you guys."

They all agreed as long as someone was the designated driver.

"Defiantly not me!" I exclaimed. "I'm always the designated driver."

"You're not even old enough to drink yet," Kendall stated.

"So? You weren't old enough to drink last June." I shot back. He grimaced before sighing in defeat.

"Logan." Carlos nudged him. "You have to be the designated driver. You never were before."

"So? Who says I want to start now?"

"Please Logie Bear?" James batted his eyelashes at Logan. I snorted and pushed him lightly.

"See? Who can say no to eyelashes like that?"

"Me." We groaned in frustration while Logan smirked. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." James opened his mouth to say something, but a ringing cut him off.

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled getting up to answer his phone."

"It's probably Mahogany." I said yawning. A few minutes later Kendall came back, a frown on his face.

"What's up?" James asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. He sighed and sat down, rubbing his face.

"We can't stay for three months like we planned." He looked around giving us a sad look. "We have to go back guys. To rehearse." he said looking at his band mates before looking at me. "Sorry Julia."

I frowned and bit my lip before looking up at him.

"It's fine Ken, it's not your fault. It's your job. You gotta do what you gotta do."

I just hope we can stay for half of January.

"When do we leave?" Logan asked frowning. Kendall sighed again before looking down.

"Tomorrow morning."


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorrrrry! And this chapter is short. ugh please don't hate me, i've been having personal problems and asjdshdfh ugh, not enough time. I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>My heart sunk.<p>

"Tomorrow? We leave tomorrow morning? How are we gonna get everything packed, and our tickets, and-" Kendall cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"Our managers already have our tickets for us, yours too Jules. We just have to go down to the lobby and explain what's going on. We have enough time to pack and everything."

"We need to get a passport for Oliver and I have no idea what to do!"

"Me and Carlos can get it, we know what to do, don't worry," James reassured me with Carlos nodding next to him.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes. Now lets all go start packing."<br>They started walking towards their rooms but I stopped them shortly.  
>"Wait, are we still gonna go to the party then?" I asked biting my lip.<br>"I guess we can but do you really wanna go to the airport hung over?" Kendall had a good point.  
>"Wait, what time are we leaving?" Logan asked Kendall<br>"Around ten-ish." Logan nodded his head. He's thinking about something, I can tell.  
>"Alright, do why don't we do this- we head over to the party around ten leave around one. We can give the rental cars back today and get to and from the party by taxi, then the next morning we get two taxis for the airport. Sound good?"<br>"That's actually a really good idea." James stated and I nodded along with Carlos, both of us agreeing with him.  
>"So I'll go talk to the people in the lobby right now, James and Carlos, you guys can get Oliver's passport" Kendall's eyes flickered to Logan and I, a knowing look in them. "You guys can start cleaning the place up, get rid of the food and stuff. Keep it PG guys" Kendall smirked. "And when we get back you guys can go return the cars, deal?"<br>"Deal" we said in unison. We said goodbye as the guys headed out before turning to each other.  
>"Let's get started, shall we?" I motioned towards the kitchen.<br>Logan smirked at me before wrapping his arms around me.  
>"We could always do that later," he mumbled into my neck. I rolled my eyes, stepping away from him.<p>

"Logan,"

"Jules," I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. "Oh, so you want it on the counter, huh?" I turned around and slapped his arm.

"Logan you pervert! Don't talk to me!" I turned away from him and started to take stuff out of the fridge.

"Oh come on Julia! I was just kidding! Julia! Jules. Julie. Jule. Juliet." Oh my god this was going to be a long cleaning session.

Logan's P.O.V

After thirty long minutes Julia and I were finished. Thank god. Julia still hasn't talked to me, but I'm about to change that.

"Julia!" She rolled her eyes and threw herself on the couch. "Hellllooo, this is like the thousandth time I called your name." She got up and went to her room. "Oh my god, Julia, can't you take one joke?" I followed her to her room and laid down next to her. "Juliaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT LOGAN?" She turned her head and glared at me. I grinned widely and pulled her closer to me, my lips pressing against her cheek.

"You're so cute," I mumbled, kissing her lips. She groaned, but kissed back, making me smirk. Her arms snaked around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. She pulled me on top of herself, and grinned slyly.

"You're so annoying," she mumbled before kissing me again. Everything was going fast, our kisses became more heated, our caresses more needy, and before I knew it, we were naked.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I haven't updated in a loooong time , omg please don't hate me! This chapter is probably sucky so sorry!

* * *

><p>"Put your clothes on! They can be back any minute!"<br>"Ok, calm down! You're the one who wanted another round," Logan mumbled smirking. My cheeks flushed as I pulled my shirt on.  
>"Oh shut up," I said as I fixed my hair.<br>"Pass me my shirt babe?" I buttoned up my jeans before bending down and throwing Logan his shirt. "Kendall asked if you can make lunch for them when they come back."  
>"Yeah sure, let's go to the kitchen. What should I make?" he shrugged at me, making me roll my eyes.<br>"Just make sandwiches," he mumbled wrapping his arms around me from behind. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
>I got everything out of the fridge and set it on the counter.<br>"Turkey and cheese ok?"  
>"Yeah I guess."<br>As I started to make the sandwiches Logan sat down on the counter and started to sing. I laughed at his song of choice.  
>"You know, for being in a clean boy band you listen to some dirty music."<br>"I'm black on the inside baby."  
>"Ok Logan," I laughed loudly. He scooted closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.<br>"You're ok with leaving right? You're not mad right?"  
>"Of course not Logan," I said softly, "It's your job, there's nothing I can do about that. So when are you going on tour?"<br>"We have two months to learn the dances, and then-"  
>"Whoa, dances?" He grinned at me and nodded.<br>"Yeah, we're gonna dance now. The moves we're doing are bad ass! Like they're gonna be so cool!" I laughed and smiled at him as I watched how his face lit up. "You should come to one of the shows to watch!"  
>"Sure Loge," he grinned at me again causing me to laugh.<br>"Anyways, the tour starts in February until March. Then we have to come back and start shooting season 3."  
>"Who's opening the tour for you guys?"<br>"One Direction."  
>"WHAT?" I put the finished sandwiches on the table before I started to scream and jump around. "Oh my god, Logan! You have to let me meet them!" I ran over to his spot on the counter and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh please, please, please!"<br>"Only if you kiss me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes before pressing my lips against him. I pulled away and started jumping again.  
>"Oh my god!"<br>"Hey, calm down," Logan laughed as he hopped off the counter. I started to try to breathe correctly again. I can't believe this is happening! "You can't be like that around them, you know that right?"  
>"Of course I know that! I'll be cool."<br>"You're so cute," he laughed. I started squealing in excitement causing Oliver to run into the kitchen and start barking.  
>"Ollie's excited too!" I scooped him up before I started dancing again.<p>

"You're such a fan girl." I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the clock.

"I'm gonna go start getting ready for the party," I mumbled as I set Oliver down.

"But it's like five, isn't the party at ten?"

"But I take a long time. I need to take a shower, do my hair, do my make-"

"Alright, just go! Leave me by myself," he rolled his eyes, "girls," he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

* * *

><p>"God you weren't kidding, you really do take long."<p>

I looked at Logan through the vanity mirror as I did my make up and grinned.

"I told you," I mumbled as I put on mascara. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to hurry the hell up," Kendall said as he passed my door.

"It's ten."

"Why don't you guys go in the taxi? I just need to put lip gloss on."

"Alright," he gave me a quick kiss before telling the guys.

"We'll leave without you!"

"Whatever Maslow!"

I quickly finished before they had a heart attack.

"Boys," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my jacket before going turning off the light and going downstairs. "Bye Ollie!"

"Finally," Carlos groaned.

"Shut up, you guys are so irritating."

"Shut up, you guys are so irritating," they mimicked me in high pitched voices causing me to cross my arms.

"Oh wow, how old are you guys?"

"Older than you," Kendall laughed.

"You guys are such…., ugh, I can't even."

"Aw, the poor baby," Logan cooed as he pinched my cheeks.

"Fuck off."

"Oh."

"She's mad," Carlos laughed. If we weren't in a taxi I would have so flipped.

I huffed as I got out the taxi and walked to the door.

"C'mon, don't be like that gorgeous," Logan pulled me into his chest.

"You're ruining my make up," I pulled away and turned to open the door.

He slid his hand into mine and pulled me to where everyone was dancing.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," I grinned as we started to sway our hips.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Logan?" I slurred to James.<p>

"No, I thought he was with you?"

I shook my head, "He was, but then I went to pee, and I lost him!"

"I think he's over by Kendall," he laughed

"Thanks!"

I had to push my way through people to get to the other side of the room where Kendall last was. I saw a black haired guy sucking face with some girl who looked oddly familiar.

Oh my god that was my Faith.

I felt my chest tighten as I saw the red and black plaid shirt.

No, that's not Logan. It couldn't be… Of course not, Logan wouldn't do that.

"Babe?" I sighed in relief as I turned around to face Logan.

"Logan! I was looking everywhere for you! Can we go back please?"

"Yeah, sure just let me tell Kendall and I'll call a taxi." He pulled me over to where Kendall was sitting, with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter baby?" I cooed to him.

"You're drunk," he chuckled. He looked at Logan, "Call a taxi, I'll stay with her."

"Come on," I cupped his face, "What's wrong, you're being a party pooper," I pouted.

"Jule, you need to stop drinking so much when we go out. You're not even legal to drink yet."

"Stop avoiding my question god dammit!" I shouted causing heads to turn.

"Hey! Calm down, Jesus," he looked down and sighed, "I'm a free man. I'm single."

"Aw oh my god, I'm sorry Ken. You know what, she didn't deserve you anyways! Come back with us, and we can watch a movie, alright?" I started to pull him up with me when Logan pulled me away.

"No nooo! Ken has to come back with us!" I suddenly felt really tired and light headed. "Hurry…"

* * *

><p>"Babe?"<p>

"I feel like shit," I groaned.

"You look like it too," James mumbled.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. And um, you're on the cover of the newspaper, very drunk looking…"

"_What?"_

"Stop lying!" Kendall said to Logan. I sighed in relief. "She's on the third page."

"How the fuck did that happen? Oh my god. This is so humiliating."

"Why are you so surprised? You're a model."

"Yeah, but I'm not all drunk when I am in a newspaper!"

"Do you want to see it?"

"No! Throw it away. Let's just get our shit together."

For the rest of the four hours we had left in New York I stayed quiet and finished packing anything. The time passed by quickly, and I slept through most of the flight back to LA.

"Do you want me to help you bring your bags in?"

"No, its ok," I mumbled as I got out the car. Logan sighed and kissed me before closing the trunk.

"Can I come over later?"

"I'll text you."

I brought my bags inside and walked slowly to my room to find a big surprise.

"Mike? I thought you left…"

* * *

><p>Ok ok I know this chapter sucks ass kjsdkjsdfkj i'm sorry.<p>

"Put your clothes on! They can be back any minute!"  
>"Ok, calm down! You're the one who wanted another round," Logan mumbled smirking. My cheeks flushed as I pulled my shirt on.<br>"Oh shut up," I said as I fixed my hair.  
>"Pass me my shirt babe?" I buttoned up my jeans before bending down and throwing Logan his shirt. "Kendall asked if you can make lunch for them when they come back."<br>"Yeah sure, let's go to the kitchen. What should I make?" he shrugged at me, making me roll my eyes.  
>"Just make sandwiches," he mumbled wrapping his arms around me from behind. I raised my eyebrow at him.<br>I got everything out of the fridge and set it on the counter.  
>"Turkey and cheese ok?"<br>"Yeah I guess."  
>As I started to make the sandwiches Logan sat down on the counter and started to sing. I laughed at his song of choice.<br>"You know, for being in a clean boy band you listen to some dirty music."  
>"I'm black on the inside baby."<br>"Ok Logan," I laughed loudly. He scooted closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"You're ok with leaving right? You're not mad right?"<br>"Of course not Logan," I said softly, "It's your job, there's nothing I can do about that. So when are you going on tour?"  
>"We have two months to learn the dances, and then-"<br>"Whoa, dances?" He grinned at me and nodded.  
>"Yeah, we're gonna dance now. The moves we're doing are bad ass! Like they're gonna be so cool!" I laughed and smiled at him as I watched how his face lit up. "You should come to one of the shows to watch!"<br>"Sure Loge," he grinned at me again causing me to laugh.  
>"Anyways, the tour starts in February until March. Then we have to come back and start shooting season 3."<br>"Who's opening the tour for you guys?"  
>"One Direction."<br>"WHAT?" I put the finished sandwiches on the table before I started to scream and jump around. "Oh my god, Logan! You have to let me meet them!" I ran over to his spot on the counter and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh please, please, please!"  
>"Only if you kiss me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes before pressing my lips against him. I pulled away and started jumping again.<br>"Oh my god!"  
>"Hey, calm down," Logan laughed as he hopped off the counter. I started to try to breathe correctly again. I can't believe this is happening! "You can't be like that around them, you know that right?"<br>"Of course I know that! I'll be cool."  
>"You're so cute," he laughed. I started squealing in excitement causing Oliver to run into the kitchen and start barking.<br>"Ollie's excited too!" I scooped him up before I started dancing again.

"You're such a fan girl." I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the clock.

"I'm gonna go start getting ready for the party," I mumbled as I set Oliver down.

"But it's like five, isn't the party at ten?"

"But I take a long time. I need to take a shower, do my hair, do my make-"

"Alright, just go! Leave me by myself," he rolled his eyes, "girls," he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"God you weren't kidding, you really do take long."

I looked at Logan through the vanity mirror as I did my make up and grinned.

"I told you," I mumbled as I put on mascara. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to hurry the hell up," Kendall said as he passed my door.

"It's ten."

"Why don't you guys go in the taxi? I just need to put lip gloss on."

"Alright," he gave me a quick kiss before telling the guys.

"We'll leave without you!"

"Whatever Maslow!"

I quickly finished before they had a heart attack.

"Boys," I mumbled as I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my jacket before going turning off the light and going downstairs. "Bye Ollie!"

"Finally," Carlos groaned.

"Shut up, you guys are so irritating."

"Shut up, you guys are so irritating," they mimicked me in high pitched voices causing me to cross my arms.

"Oh wow, how old are you guys?"

"Older than you," Kendall laughed.

"You guys are such…., ugh, I can't even."

"Aw, the poor baby," Logan cooed as he pinched my cheeks.

"Fuck off."

"Oh."

"She's mad," Carlos laughed. If we weren't in a taxi I would have so flipped.

I huffed as I got out the taxi and walked to the door.

"C'mon, don't be like that gorgeous," Logan pulled me into his chest.

"You're ruining my make up," I pulled away and turned to open the door.

He slid his hand into mine and pulled me to where everyone was dancing.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," I grinned as we started to sway our hips.

"Have you seen Logan?" I slurred to James.

"No, I thought he was with you?"

I shook my head, "He was, but then I went to pee, and I lost him!"

"I think he's over by Kendall," he laughed

"Thanks!"

I had to push my way through people to get to the other side of the room where Kendall last was. I saw a black haired guy sucking face with some girl who looked oddly familiar.

Oh my god that was my Faith.

I felt my chest tighten as I saw the red and black plaid shirt.

No, that's not Logan. It couldn't be… Of course not, Logan wouldn't do that.

"Babe?" I sighed in relief as I turned around to face Logan.

"Logan! I was looking everywhere for you! Can we go back please?"

"Yeah, sure just let me tell Kendall and I'll call a taxi." He pulled me over to where Kendall was sitting, with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter baby?" I cooed to him.

"You're drunk," he chuckled. He looked at Logan, "Call a taxi, I'll stay with her."

"Come on," I cupped his face, "What's wrong, you're being a party pooper," I pouted.

"Jule, you need to stop drinking so much when we go out. You're not even legal to drink yet."

"Stop avoiding my question god dammit!" I shouted causing heads to turn.

"Hey! Calm down, Jesus," he looked down and sighed, "I'm a free man. I'm single."

"Aw oh my god, I'm sorry Ken. You know what, she didn't deserve you anyways! Come back with us, and we can watch a movie, alright?" I started to pull him up with me when Logan pulled me away.

"No nooo! Ken has to come back with us!" I suddenly felt really tired and light headed. "Hurry…"

"Babe?"

"I feel like shit," I groaned.

"You look like it too," James mumbled.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. And um, you're on the cover of the newspaper, very drunk looking…"

"_What?"_

"Stop lying!" Kendall said to Logan. I sighed in relief. "She's on the third page."

"How the fuck did that happen? Oh my god. This is so humiliating."

"Why are you so surprised? You're a model."

"Yeah, but I'm not all drunk when I am in a newspaper!"

"Do you want to see it?"

"No! Throw it away. Let's just get our shit together."

For the rest of the four hours we had left in New York I stayed quiet and finished packing anything. The time passed by quickly, and I slept through most of the flight back to LA.

"Do you want me to help you bring your bags in?"

"No, its ok," I mumbled as I got out the car. Logan sighed and kissed me before closing the trunk.

"Can I come over later?"

"I'll text you."

I brought my bags inside and walked slowly to my room to find a big surprise.

"Mike? I thought you left…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh hey Julia!" Mike stumbled out of the bed and hugged me.  
>"Mike, I thought you took all your stuff and left," I said as I set my bag down.<br>"I did! But I forgot that I need to find another apartment to live in," he laughed.  
>"Same old Mike," I laughed. "Oh! Look I want you to meet someone!" I pulled him into the living room where I put Oliver's cage.<br>"That's not a cat right?"  
>"No, I know you're allergic to them." I opened the cage and picked Oliver up. "This is Oliver. He's still sleepy from his flight I guess," I said as I pulled him into my chest.<br>"You know he's gonna get huge right?"  
>"Yeah, I know."<br>"You mind if I stay here for a few more days? Or a week max. Someone on the second floor is moving, and the landlord said I can wait until they leave to move in there."  
>"Yeah, sure. Ugh I'm so jealous, the second floors have balconies. Remember we tried to get an apartment up there?"<br>"Yeah," he laughed. "Remember that one apartment was empty but there were squirrels in the attic?" I laughed and nodded.  
>"I'm gonna miss this," he mumbled, "but we were kinda drifting apart you know? I guess us breaking up was for the best."<br>"Yeah, it felt like we were together just to be together. It didn't feel like before."  
>"Yeah," he came closer and cupped my cheek, "I'll still miss you;" he started to lean in closer to me.<br>"Mike..." He snapped his eyes open and pulled away.  
>"Uh, sorry."<br>"Right...so um, yeah, why don't you stay in the guest room for now? I'm just gonna have a quick shower. I'm not in the mood for anything so, just let me be alright?"  
>I put down Oliver and took the rest of my stuff into my room. I grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. During my shower I mulled over the fact I was in the newspaper. I mean, how did the paparazzi know the guys and I were at my sisters' house? What if someone at work saw? I'd get fired right then and there. That was the first thing they told us, 'If you're caught by the paparazzi doing something stupid you're out.' Sure I could always go to another modeling company but I was quite cozy with my current one. I sighed again before turning off the water and reaching for my towel. I frowned when I heard two voices yelling. I quietly opened the door to hear what they were saying.<br>"-and she's my girlfriend, so move!"  
>"She's upset right now, just go home!"<br>"Don't tell me what to do! Fucking move so I can see my girlfriend!"  
>I rolled my eyes and quickly put on my underwear and some clothes.<br>I walked out my room and glared at Mike for blocking Logan from going into my room.  
>"Hey baby," Logan smiled at me causing me to smile as well.<br>"Hey Loge." He shoved Mike out the way and kissed me.  
>"Go change. We're going out."<br>"Logan, I'm really not-" he started pushing me back into my room and closed the door.  
>"Come on! We're gonna go have some fun!"<br>"I'm not in the mood right now babe. And I'm tired from the flight." he frowned at me and wrapped his arms around me.  
>"What happened?"<br>I sat down on the bed with him and told him.  
>"Shit, I'm so sorry Julia. I should have went out a different way or-"<br>"No, it's not your fault Logan."  
>"Yes it is," he mumbled while pouting causing me to laugh. I leaned into him and gave him a kiss.<br>"It's not, ok? It's not your fault my boss doesn't want models who appear drunk on magazines. I mean come on, what if one day Victoria's Secret wants me but then they're like 'oh that's the drunk who's dating that guy from a boy band!' It's fine I promise alright? Can I take a nap before you kidnap me, please?"  
>"Of course, come here babe," he said as he laid down and pulled me on top of him. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mike's voice from outside my door.<br>"Hey Jules, I'm going out ok, I'll be home late."  
>"Um, alright, see you later." Soon after I heard the front door open and slam shut.<br>"Ugh," Logan rolled his eyes, "He doesn't have to tell you when he's going out and when he's coming back...wait hold on. Why the hell is he here?"  
>"Well before we broke up we were living together, and he just needs to stay until he gets an apartment."<br>"So you're gonna be living with him?" I nodded. "Great," he replied sarcastically.  
>"Sorry, but neither of us have anywhere to go." He groaned again before sitting up and grinning at me.<br>"You know... We're alone now..." He rolled on top of me and kissed me. "Alone, just the two of us," he mumbled as he started to leave small kisses on my neck.  
>"And Oliver," I moaned quietly. I sat on his stomach and leaned down to kiss him. "Logan," I pouted as my hand traveled up his shirt. He kissed me again, more roughly than before. I gasped slightly, causing Logan's tongue to slip into my mouth. My finger pulled on the hem on his shirt as I pulled it over his body. He stopped kissing me so I could pull it over his head and he pulled my shirt over my head. "This is a pretty damn good way to start a nap."<p>

"Babe, wake up," Logan mumbled as he sat up.  
>"What time is it?"<br>"8. We still have time to go out."  
>"Ugh, where are you dragging me off to?" I asked as I stretched my arms over my head.<br>"A fair," he grinned. "Come on, it only comes once a year. It'll be fun."  
>"Mm fine. I guess, but can we leave Oliver at Carlos'? I'll feel bad if I left him here."<br>"Yeah sure," he kissed me before jumping out of bed and pulling his clothes on.  
>I yawned loudly before snuggling back into my pillows.<br>"No, no, no, no, no. Don't go back to sleep."  
>"But I'm tired! Come on Logan, let's have a cuddle and watch a movie. I'll make you food! I promise next weekend we can do anything you want!" He sat down next to me and frowned.<br>"Come on, don't be a baby about it," He groaned before going under the covers. "You can pick the movie, alright?" He grunted in response making me laugh before kissing him. "Thank you sweetie."  
>"The exorcism of Emily Rose? Sounds good," he grinned over at me, "You're fine with it right?"<br>"Of course." not. He wants me to die of a heart attack! "Um what do you want to eat?"  
>"Grilled cheese, hurry, you wouldn't want to miss the movie."<br>"Haha yeah..." I mumbled.

"AH!" I screamed as I jumped on Logan's lap, "Oh my fucking god, are you fucking stupid, don't do that!" I hid my face in Logan's neck causing him to laugh, "I hate you."  
>"Come on Julia," he kissed me cheek, "it's not so ba-" Logan was cut off by Oliver's barking, resulting me to jump and scream simultaneously. "Oliver! Bad dog!"<br>"No don't yell at him! There's someone at the door..." I pulled Logan up with me, "Go check," I said as I pushed him in front of me. "Oliver come here baby," I crouched down and pulled him to my chest, trying to calm him. As we were walking towards the door it swung open causing me shriek.  
>"Jesus, calm down Julia. It's just me," Mike laughed.<br>"It's not funny!"  
>"I told you that you get paranoid after watching a scary movie."<br>"We weren't watching a scary movie."  
>"Mhm, right," he said as he went into his room.<br>"It's getting late, I should go home."  
>"Oh, ok, you have your phone right? And your keys?"<br>"Yeah, babe," he laughed.  
>"Bye Loge, see you tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah, I'll call you," he said before kissing me. "Bye Jules."  
>I kissed him again before watching him go into his car. He winked at me before leaving causing me to smile and shut the door.<br>"You look happy."  
>"Jesus, stop scaring me, Mike!"<br>"You know, I thought you guys were just a fling. You know, 'oh woo we're on vacation, let's have sex!'"  
>"Well I guess you were wrong because we actually like each other."<br>"You certainly started to like him quickly."  
>"I liked him for a while actually," I shrugged, "maybe around October."<br>"When we were still dating?"  
>"Yeah, after you know, you started cheating on me with Kristen? Goodnight Mike." I picked Oliver up and went into my room to sleep. "I showed that asshole, right Oli?"<p> 


End file.
